


Final Answer 答案

by Tean



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: "他们的血。"





	

Final Answer

答案

 

问问洛根——见鬼，问问任何一个人，他们都会告诉你，活着总是越来越难。世纪初那些满口新黄金时代和后工业浪潮的乐观者早不知被埋进哪条干河沟或者臭水塘，徒留他们这些普通老百姓应付物价飞涨和核弹恐慌。

 

对于洛根来说，是应付水族箱里的老疯子，见光死的白化病儿，贿赂药片和车身划痕。

 

至于如何使活下去这件差事看起来比实际上乐观那么一点儿，洛根会回答酒精，卡利班会回答布丁，查克，如果他的脑子没被药物搅个稀巴烂的话，会回答，新希望，好像他们在演星球大战一样。

 

但新希望意味着旧账或者突如其来的烂摊子，布丁意味着在废土乐园里给自己找乐子，酒精就只是……字面意思，酒精。让你的喉管胃袋暖和起来，让你的头颅眼球膨胀起来，让你一头倒下去就是酣睡，一猛扎起来就是新订单。对着戴波洛领带的牛仔商客说“Si，Si”，对着穿渔网袜的高级妓女说“Si，Si”，偶尔对着在他车里吐得昏天暗地的公子哥喊“日——”然后改口“Si，Si”。

 

但酒精也会有没用的时候。事实上，就像日子越来越操蛋一样，其实酒精是越来越不好使。倒不是说纯度造假或是没有好货，有些回忆或者噩梦赶也赶不走，它们在他一闭眼就闪现，无形因此无法用爪子撕裂，无声然而折磨他老化了的耳膜，无情但是总归发生在过去的好日子。

 

过去的好日子，哈。

 

X战警和变种人革命，X学校和蠢兮兮的紧身衣，X教授和他满口满心的善意。他总记得斯科特和琴，或者汉克和沃伦换毛时的警惕，又或者库尔特和鲍比在危机室里玩得开心。他甚至记得万磁王那个老家伙的每一次挑衅。

 

好日子总有个截止日期，不然为什么还要回忆它并感叹两句？无序和不可知打下天地，危机本身都不余下什么嚼头，世界运转得太快也太急，情绪跟不及，徒留活下去。活下去，为他们一个一个收尸骨，对为什么没有新变种人出生感到怀疑，直到某一天突然发现变种人只剩下他所知的这三个，还在广播里被当成无关痛痒的过时话题。

 

活下去也早已不是为了种族为了正义，这些词太好听，也太没用，不如想想今天的酒精明天的现金未来的逐日号。

 

直到又突然某一天，他终于被命运施暴扯进名为新希望的烂摊子，收留个得不到就亮爪大叫的小东西。

 

然后为查克收了尸骨。卡利班连碎片都没留下。

 

这世界上最伟大的变种人的终局如此。

 

酒精，狗屁，药片，狗屁，现金，狗屁，逐日号，狗屁，活着，狗屁。还有什么意思？还有什么意思？

 

但劳拉还在固执大叫就差亮爪，突噜一连串墨西哥语要他送她去伊甸园。漫画书的编剧怕是要用上下牙撞出咯咯哒哒的大笑了。

 

他皮囊里的病痛不同意。他摇摇欲坠的金属骨骼不同意。他的瘸腿老花眼唯剩理智都不同意。

 

但他们还是上路了。

 

但洛根还是在乎了。他不想，他不愿，但他也不能不。

 

这就是为什么他倒在森林里，血乎乎的手被另一个血乎乎的小手握着，知道这一次他熬不过，金刚狼早就死了，现在轮到洛根了。

 

在死之前人总会想想活。他想起自己的兄弟与家。曾有过的爱人与家。不曾真正融入的大种族与家。

 

他看着她。

 

在最后的最后，查克在他脑子说，你要爱她，就像我们爱你一样。

 

劳拉手上是他的血。劳拉身上流着他的血。最原始的问题：生死繁衍。最后的答案：他们的血。

 

她是他生命的延续。有一部分他——基因，记忆，一切好听的狗屁，总会与她一起活下去。这群小孩是变种人的延续。他们会活下去。

 

活下去。

 

然后他闭上眼睛，知道不再有噩梦了。

 

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
